epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 100. Joe vs Gliscor (Alexander vs Ivan) Season 5 Finale!
(Cyan and Grav are seen throwing books at each other) ... (Night is seen slapping both Nikki and Assy) ... (Leandro and Quagga are seen having an art-off) ... (Voice and Jake are both seen entering a wrestling ring) ... (Legion and Icey are seen arguing) ... (Sega and Autismo are...well no one really knows anymore) ... (Wachow and Gravity are seen writing what you're currently reading) ... (Killer, Mat and Trixter are seen making gay jokes at each other) ... (Thy and Clock are seen bringing Grav more drinks) ... (Avatar is seen playing chess against Neo) ... (Coupe and Loygan are seen fighting over the custody of Bantha) ... (Cam is seen begging Peter to be in an ERB) ... EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! FINALE! JOE VS GLISCOR BEGIN! Joe Bring it on, Joe with his flow is a go and- Soon you'll be groaning, you Gogo Fan. You'll be Wiki MAD following this Chapter, Like how Wiki MAD ended in disaster! Faint you just like Water, Failing moves like you failed as an author! You switch genders as many times as you switch projects! Then cancel them when you don't get comments! Left the Wiki but had no real excuse, Less cared for than your IGN Reviews. So don’t even try to critique the British, Or you’ll get bombed like your DB fanfic! Gliscor Hey, Joey! You’re gay! I’d normally take that and harass you for the next couple of days. Talking things out is a waste and also takes brains, Lil’ Brit shit; it’s time to fucking play. You shit on people like Legion to Icey, Leaving good Users crying Banned by Loygan and Tiger and Wonder and Munk Nothing matches the cock-blocks on your junk! While you can't even let new Users have some fun, You're like Dragons memes, sucks a ton. Like the arguments this asshole never won, For Top Ten Hated Wikians you're number one! Fuck yeah! I now get to attack this prick! Cause there's no stupid rules that he gets to pick! This'll be a bit different, because I know you're used to kicks! But will never be used to girls seeing your dick! You tired of me yet?! Treat you like a skit I disregarded, Cause I've barely even started. As you take to the comment section trying to get the Users upset! Just like the days Nikki used to get you wet! But bullying gives you orgasms with your terrible sarcasm, As your stand up for Devil and Reson! You'll be feeling real Fire and Ice as this battle comes to an end! That's it, Gliscor gets the score! Why don't you turn to defense! Joe Just stop! You're disrupting the peace with this fight! Let's become friends! Put all of this behind us. Gliscor Yes, you're right. It seems Joes finally maturing, it only took all that burning! ..Ahhhh, you know what? I'm glad that's he's...learning. (Gliscor leaves thinking his job is done) Joe Ha! You’ve left the Wiki! Gliscor (To himself) All the others are full of it! Everyone just bitches and moans! (Gliscor makes a leaving blog) Joe That’s unfortunate There’s no troll who could punish this asshole! GIR Psst! What about a nut-busting homo? Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! Fuck Joe! This is getting good! Like it should cause GIRs in the hood, Can't beat me like you did to Mind is that understood?! This royale wouldn't be as complete without me, You're always starting fights, you remind me of Flowey! Users hate you like you played a Trap! Like Sega, Nikki Lee, Warrior, oh crap! And no one would cry, if you ever got blocked! Like Bantha after you made him take over your blog! Now kill this guy off! I'm tired of Wach keeping you alive cause you say you won't watch! I made Loygan outraged, and yet I'm still alive! I hear you calling for help but no one arrived! Joe Ahhhh! It seems GIR has grown some balls! I have now seen it all, guess I'm not, standing tall. GIR It seems you accept defeat, for all the people you've deceived, So I suppose that I'll leave. Joe So stop PMing me!!! (GIR already left chat) Wow, I guess there goes the competition, But I bet he's jacking off to Mabel Fanfiction. Another win for Joe! The next Admin for this Wiki! No User can beat me! Nikki Sure about that? It's me! Yay! (Nikki is blocked by Wonder) Wonder Nikki you were already used this Season; time for this finales completion, Joe I could block you just for you being you and I wouldn't need anymore reasons! How you gunna say your liked when it seems your only friends are Fictional? Insulting Users everyday with insults that aren't original! You’re abused like I abused, my powers in the arguments you incite! I brought Wikia straight out the DWAS Era and right into the Third Reich! I'm an Admin, that does more than the Wiki's Crat, This'll be just like the Hurt/Heal because I ended that! Joe (Hmm) Why of course it's Wonder who butts into my business, It must be hard, working here, when you're nothing but Munkey's bitch! Wonder At least I'm able to get myself some ass! A girl rejects you so you give them sass! But you're never gunna Bare this pain! You think you're in the lead but I'm playing you like a Game! You better change before it gets much worse, Don't get blocked by Fandom for saying a curse. You've fought enough, it's time to go! There's no one else to Heal, Hurt Joe! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: *Wachow is seen closing his notes app* ...WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? Joe Gliscor GIR Wonder End And...wow...that's it...I have now parodied every ERB and am ending on a perfect number. This battle took me a very long time to make due to not only the length of it, but also because some of it was just very hard to parody, Alexander the Great in particular, I usually have problems with Zach's rapping style though. Thanks so much to my bae Grav for helping out for his verse and for all throughout this season of Parodies, Wachow vs Gravity is probably still my favorite battle this season because of your lines <3 While talking about thanks, this one has been holding itself for a while. Thank you so much to Leandro and Quagga for the amazing covers this Season, originally I was only going to have it on their parody but they looked so good and I really believe the wackiness of a lot of them give the parodies a very positive outlook in the end. I bugged the shit outta Leandro a few times and he still dealt with me so thanks a lot man <3. Quagga I know how much hard work you put into these and every time I got a new cover from you I was calling it my new favorite, means a lot considering you barely know me but have managed to make 13 amazing covers for me, thanks a bunch man. As for Parodies now, they're over...until ERB comes back of course, maybe I can parody a few more VGRBs if I deem it necessary but he only has like 2 good ones left so we'll see about that. I was actually going to do Dis-raps after this but it just doesn't work out, those are very tough to parody and I won't be able to find the time for that type of challenge. Well that about does it, Four Years, 100 Parodies, don't even know how many Users I've used but 120? Is that possible? Man I need a nav. But either way who's next? If there is another Season of Parodies, here's what to look forward to. ... (Gravity is seen reading a paper) Gravity:... Wachow:...Grav? Gravity: huh? Oh what's up Wach. Wachow: where are the hints? Gravity: hm? Hints? You mean this paper? Wachow: yeah! That's the list of who's next! Gravity: ohhh, I gotcha, there's Mendes, Mortal, Hawk, TK, Isotope, Smoshery- Wachow: STOP! Gravity: you also put Damon, Flats and Metal as maybes- Wachow: STOP! Gravity: And Teddy is in the "would be cool to use but can't think of an opponent section" (Gravity falls through a trap door) Wachow: God fucking dammit! Get out of script mode! ... ...That never happened. Anyways that's about it, thanks everyone for reading and all the support, I won't be on for a while after this, happy birthday to whoever birthday it might be, and see ya'll next time. Category:Blog posts